


【AO/obikin】乡村少年追妻记之老师的诱惑

by Aurora3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3
Summary: 【Summary】用语言打动他，用礼物感动他，用约会征服他。欢迎收看乡村爱情故事，看土酷男孩儿安纳金如何追求来支教的人民教师欧比旺关键词：手机情人情话大全 + 收到礼物的老王都哭了AU！严重OOC！！私设很多！！
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship, ao - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

全村的人都知道，安纳金坠入了爱河。  
准确的说，少年沉浸在单恋的痛苦之中无法自拔。你听，工房早已听不见他扳手锤子叮叮咚咚的金属敲击声。你瞧，他眉头紧锁，单手支撑着下巴望向窗外，目光悠长而充满忧郁。  
村里人议论纷纷：“究竟是哪个好姑娘那么有福气，被咱们村最英俊的男娃子看上了。”  
他们看看窗边思春的安纳金，又面面相觑。  
“哎，甜蜜的痛苦。”

安纳金叹了口气。他的手指缠绕上垂在右肩的小辫子，一圈一圈，宛若他纠结的心。心上人的音容相貌在他心头盘旋，一想起那人动人的眼眸，安纳金的嘴角情不自禁的上扬。而少年喷薄的爱意却无法找到突破口，积压在心底，无处诉说，相思成疾。  
村长女儿兼安纳金红颜知己——帕德梅看不下去了。要是安纳金荒废了学业怎么办？她决定帮安纳金一把。  
“瞧你一天天的，连你最喜欢的发明创造都不做了。”帕德梅来到安纳金家里，手里带着一本书。安纳金仍然望着窗外，显然沉浸在对心上人的思念之中。  
帕德梅叹了一口气，她把书放在阿纳金面前，朗声说道：“这本书给你，我让我爸爸从城里买回来的。虽然有点旧了，希望对你有帮助。”  
安纳金的目光带着迷糊，他看了看帕德梅，又看了看桌上的书。这是一本具有些许年代感的书，封面微微泛黄，边角还略有磨损。  
“我检查过了，内容是齐全的，这点磨损不影响阅读。”帕德梅补充道。  
“你确定这真的有用吗？”安纳金拿起这本书。  
书封赫然印着八个大字——《怎样征服美丽少女》。  
“我只能帮你到这里了，剩下的就看你的表现。先不和你说了，我等下要去肯诺比老师那里拿作业呢。”帕德梅步履优雅的离开了安纳金的房间。  
“谢谢你，帕德梅。”  
安纳金没有告诉她，他喜欢上的人正是欧比旺•肯诺比。  
欧比旺是今年新来的代课老师，他来自安纳金在广播里听说过的大都市。刚从大学毕业的欧比旺自愿被发配到偏远地区支教两年，而安纳金所在的小村子正是他要授课的地方。

还记得开学第一天，当安纳金把脸从漫画书里抬起来的时候，嘴里棒棒糖融化得恰如其分。  
一名没见过的好看男子站在讲台上，太阳斜斜的从窗户照进教室，安纳金被那一头金发晃了神。安纳金从没有离开过村子，他是人生中头一次见到这般气质不俗的人。  
校长对同学介绍道：“肯诺比老师将在我们村支教两年，大家热烈欢迎！”  
课室里一群娃娃们热烈鼓掌，安纳金把翘起来的二郎腿收了回来，他弄了弄发型，摸了一下耳边的小辫子，然后对同桌帕德梅问道：  
“看看我发型怎样，现在英俊迷人吗？”  
“你哪有肯诺比老师好看！老师真不愧是城里来的正经读书人，浑身上下散发着和咱们不一样的气质。”帕德梅小声说。  
“谢谢校长先生，谢谢同学们。希望接下来的两年能和大家友好相处，大家共同进步。”欧比旺微微一笑。  
他的目光环视教室，和坐在正中间的安纳金对视了。  
此刻安纳金正咬着棒棒糖，桌上摊着一本漫画书，正对着欧比旺瞪着眼。  
欧比旺对他笑笑，继续说道：“我的办公室位置在B201，时刻欢迎各位同学找我一起讨论问题。这是我的手机号码，大家可以存下，有困难可以找我。”  
“报告老师，我们村没有几个人有手机。”同学举手补充道。  
“了解，那么如果有同学想和我进一步交流，欢迎来我家做客。”  
教室里一阵喧闹，而安纳金的心也静不下来了。自从和欧比旺对视的那一刻，安纳金的心“咯噔”一下，心跳开始百米狂奔。安纳金咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，尽管如此，咀嚼的声音无法阻挡欧比旺温和的声音缓缓流淌进他的心里。  
嘴里含着的棒棒糖不知怎么的已失去味道，一股甜蜜而强烈的情感在安纳金心头充盈膨胀了起来。鼓动的心脏充盈着鼓动的心情。  
他从没看过爱情小说，但是他听帕德梅描述过  
——这叫做一见钟情。

欧比旺打了个喷嚏，今天天朗气清，不像是会感冒的日子。  
他放下了红笔，把最后一本批改完的作业本放在一边。最近班上一位同学的作业完成情况令他担忧，简单的知识点频频出错，上课时也是一幅心不在焉的模样。该如何有效的教导他呢？欧比旺思索着。  
门口传来了敲门声，欧比旺回神，是帕德梅来取作业本了。帕德梅作为班长，经常会和欧比旺沟通班上学习情况。  
“怎么了老师，我看您似乎疑虑重重。”帕德梅关心的问道。“是这次作业批改状况不够理想么？”  
欧比旺沉吟一声，思索了一下才开口。  
“整体情况还是很不错的，大家都很认真。只是有位同学似乎有成绩下滑的趋势。我很担心他。”  
“老师您尽管说，看我能不能帮助到您。”  
“最近安纳金，”欧比旺顿了一下，“是不是遇到了什么烦心事？”  
“啊。”帕德梅豁然开朗。“安纳金最近确实是被一些小事困扰。不过，老师您不必担心，在来拜访您之前，我专门找过他帮他解决问题呢。”  
“真是非常感谢你，帕德梅。有你这样关心同学的好班长，我相信我们班一定能变得更好。”

等帕德梅一离开，安纳金迫不及待的翻开这本指南。  
这本书讲述的是追求女孩的方法技巧，而安纳金心悦的是男子。尽管指南适用对象和安纳金实际追求对象在性别上有显著的差别，但在某种意义上，一些方法论也是通用的。  
安纳金决定取其精华，去其“糟粕”。  
【秘诀： 让帅气英俊的形象为你加分】  
“女孩喜欢的性感男孩儿应该具备什么条件？答案可能会让读者大吃一惊，首先是头发。”作者说。  
安纳金照了照镜子，镜子里的少年将金色短发在脑后扎起，肩膀上垂着的一缕小辫子。镜子里的人儿晃了晃头，耳侧的小辫子也一摇一摆的。镜子里的人扬起嘴角，嗯，很酷。  
他继续看指南。  
“在我所调查的女孩中，首先提到的就是发型和头发。发型代表着男人的第二张脸，款式体现着男人的精气神。过于另类的发型可能会让女孩儿记住你，但是同时也存在因为发型过于独特被认定‘难以亲近’的风险。”  
安纳金又看了看镜子。  
“而时尚潮流的发型绝对是一个最好选择。为了给心仪的女孩儿留下美好的第一印象，所以，男同胞们找一位技术高超的理发师，即使多花一点钱，也不必吝惜。”  
安纳金，以机械装配技术闻名全村的十八岁男孩儿，同时在青少年之中有“土酷Boy”的美名。他的发型在全村独一无二，为他独家首创，成为了村里最突出的男孩儿。然而，欧比旺会喜欢他的发型吗……  
他思索了一下，还是换一个发型更保险一点。  
安纳金捎上了存了很久的零花钱，来到了村里最贵的理发店。“给我剪一个酷头，城里最流行的那种。”  
他要开始追求心上人了。

周一，安纳金顶着新发型来到了学校。同学们都惊讶于他剪去蓄了一段时间的小辫子，同时也为他清爽的造型赞叹不已。  
“不愧是Cool Boy，总是站在潮流最前端。”  
“这个造型一定很难弄吧！”  
对于同学们的夸赞，安纳金点头感谢。然而他最急切想听到的是，确实另一个人的称赞。  
欧比旺走进教室，看到一群人围着安纳金聊天。  
“同学们，上课啦！”班长帕德梅提醒后，众人回到座位上。安纳金挺直了后背。  
欧比旺站在讲台上：“看来安纳金的新发型让各位抖擞了精神。”  
被点到名字的安纳金心跳加速，他心想：Master注意到我了！安纳金不像其他人一样把欧比旺称作老师，而是用master来作为尊称。  
然而欧比旺点到即止，他对安纳金投以玩笑的眼神，随后朗声让同学们翻开了课本，开始授课。  
我要让他继续注意到我。安纳金想。  
整节课，安纳金保持着标准坐姿，认真记笔记。在欧比旺讲授知识点的时候，安纳金目光如炬地注视着他，时而对欧比旺讲述的内容点头。  
见到此景，欧比旺心里很欣慰，他想：看来帕德梅的帮助确实生效了，安纳金的眼睛重新燃烧起对知识的渴求。  
欧比旺在注视着我，他一定是喜欢我的发型。看来那本指南确实是有效的，安纳金暗自得意。

回到家后，安纳金迫不及待的翻开指南书，阅读下一部分的内容——  
【❤用甜蜜的手机短情人信情话打动她的心❤】  
可是，安纳金并没有手机。  
欧比旺在开学第一天留下的手机号码，安纳金能够倒背如流。而实际上，全村有手机的村民并没有几个，安纳金家境也并不富裕，他存的零花钱在剪完头发后也买不起一部新手机。该如何是好？  
安纳金自有办法。  
用剩下的零花钱收购了一堆零件后，工房再次传来了熟悉的“叮叮当当”声，是安纳金在翻找零件。  
“嗯，小天行者再次有了干劲呢。”路过的村民感叹道。  
经过五天的探索，一部二手手机在工房问世了。  
“帕德梅，这里是安纳金。收到我的短信了吗？”  
“收到。”  
测试阶段结束，接下来进入——

“甜蜜的短信固然能为你加分，但切记，在发短信之前，要征求对方的同意。一个礼貌的开始是体现绅士气度的表现。‘美丽的女孩儿，我能和你讯息来往吗’这样，女孩子同意的几率会很大。接下来，就是用情人情话俘虏她的时刻了。在此，作者为大家提供了下列浪漫短信情话……”

下课后，安纳金带着课堂笔记上去“假装”问问题，实际上他的目的只有一个——礼貌的征询是否能发短信给欧比旺。  
他凑近欧比旺，他感到欧比旺抬眼看着他。安纳金挑了一个小问题询问，欧比旺很快的解答完毕了：“还有什么不明白的地方么？”  
安纳金点点头，垂眼看着欧比旺放在桌面上的手。  
“老师，我能和您讯息来往吗？”  
他知道欧比旺是不会拒绝他的。  
“当然可以。如果问问题在短信上问不明白 ，我也欢迎你来我家讨论。”  
“谢谢您，master。”  
“需要我把电话号码写给你吗？”欧比旺说着拿起纸笔。  
“不用了，我有记着的。”我能把你的电话倒背如流。  
安纳金的心砰砰直跳，光是要给欧比旺发短信就让他紧张，更何况去欧比旺家里和他单独相处。  
但少年身为村里Cool Boy, 安纳金掩饰住了他内心奔腾的紧张感，让自己放在桌面上的手看起来不那么发颤。他要保持一酷到底的形象。  
“安纳金，你不必感到拘束。我是你的老师，更是你的朋友。”欧比旺对他微笑，并握住了安纳金的手。  
欧比旺的手心柔软而温暖。  
安纳金抬眼望向他，听见欧比旺认真地说道：“你知道的，我永远欢迎你。”

欧比旺早在开学授课前就听说过安纳金了。在被村长迎接进村的时候，站在村口的礼仪机器人吸引了他的目光。  
“这是咱们村的少年安纳金•天行者亲手打造的。”村长介绍道。  
“真是了不起呐。”欧比旺忍不住赞叹。  
“小天行者是村里的骄傲，他还帮助了改善了耕作方式，帮助全村人实现远程遥控自动化操作呢。”  
欧比旺点点头。  
“您开学后就能见到他了，他在您将要教授的班上。噢，我们等会会经过他们家，您若是听见‘叮叮当当’的金属敲击声，那一定是他在工房做小发明呢。”  
开学后，欧比旺注意到安纳金是一个“与众不同”的少年。透过他标新立异的造型，在少年不羁的外表之下，隐藏着一颗充满好奇、激情和创造力的心。  
同时欧比旺了解到，这里的村民很少会离开村子前往大城市，绝大部分的人都会留在村子里做一辈子的农民，或者是做一些小买卖生意。安纳金也极有可能会留在乡村里。  
或许是处于个人私心，亦或是惜才之心的泛滥，欧比旺深切的感到，像安纳金这样的人才应该接受更好的教育，才华和潜能才能得到更好的开发。

指南书，准备完毕。  
手机，准备完毕。  
欧比旺手机号码，准备完毕。  
安纳金在房间里正襟危坐，手里捏着自己拼装的二手手机。平时他只能在学校里和欧比旺讲话，而且是当着其他同学的面。他们从来都没有说过悄悄话，除非安纳金肯鼓起勇气去欧比旺家里拜访他。  
在空白的输入框，他思索良久按下了一行话。他又不是很满意，翻了一下手机情人情话大全，把自己写的全删掉。  
“这句话，不行不行，不适合作为第一条短信……这段话写的真好，之后可以再发给他。”  
他的心砰砰直跳，已经是晚上十点了。  
这段纠结持续了大约半个小时，他闭上眼按下了发送键。

“叮——”欧比旺的手机讯息提醒响起。  
他放下教案，拿起手机点击查看，短信内容跃上屏幕——是一个表情包。  
一朵朵红色的玫瑰花环绕着色彩明艳的大字：每天一声问候，给你最美好的祝福。图片一闪一闪，显得十分喜庆。想到今天课间安纳金的表现，欧比旺回复道：  
“是安纳金吗？”  
对方过了很久才回复：  
“想你是戒不掉的瘾，朝朝暮暮；爱你是删不完的病毒，复制无数；疼你是割不尽的菜，茬复一茬；恋你是烧不光的野草，风吹又绿。这是我的心，你懂了吗？”  
“？”欧比旺看到短信那一刻没有忍住笑，这是什么年代的短信风格了？不像是安纳金的风格。欧比旺决定把它当作骚扰短信，置之不理。  
过了一会儿，对方又发了一条短信：“晚上好，这里是安纳金。”  
看来欧比旺判断失误，或许他对安纳金有什么误解。目前来看，这些短信内容让他感到饶有兴趣，于是他快速的打字：  
“晚上好，安尼。刚刚的那些话是谁教你的？”  
过了许久，安纳金才回复：“这是我从书本上看到的，master. 我还有很多句子想发给您。”  
“比如呢？ ”欧比旺没有发现，自己的嘴角是上扬的。他捧着手机没有再看教案，一直等待着安纳金的短信。  
明知道是套路，他竟然有点期待。  
“我知道你很忙，但是你一定要知道：你今天的任务是很重要的，因为你的任务是知道我在想你。”  
看着安纳金发来的句子，欧比旺哭笑不得。  
“这些句子发给喜欢的人更为恰当，安尼（笑” 欧比旺不晓得自己是在试探他，还是在“教育”他。  
“这正是我在做的事情，master”  
看到短信回复，欧比旺抿起了嘴唇。他也不是没留意到安纳金平时对他的眼神，他懂得那是怎样的情愫。他看着对方的短信，想了想，还是打下了这段话。

安纳金大叫一声，随后红透了脸。  
“日光亲吻大地，月光亲吻海洋，但这些亲吻又有何用，如果你亲吻的不是我。”  
他在床上反复翻滚，再看了一眼短信内容，确认自己没有看错。  
安纳金把手机放在床头，平躺着让心跳平复下来。欧比旺是在暗示着什么吗？他是否已经洞察了我对他的爱意呢？  
新短信提示应响起，安纳金触电一般抓起了手机。  
“明天放学后来我家？我这里有更好的书。”  
接着又紧跟着一条补充。  
“顺带一提，刚刚那首诗来自雪莱《爱的哲学》。”  
欧比旺打字真快，安纳金心想。他趴在床上按着键盘：“好。”然后附加了一个笑脸表情。  
“晚安，早点休息，明天见。”欧比旺很快的回复了。  
“晚安,master.”

安纳金躺在床上辗转反侧，久久难眠。被欧比旺邀请去家里，这可是他的第一次约会。（按照他的定义）  
总不能空着手去约会吧？应该给欧比旺带点礼物。不知道他喜欢什么呢？  
月光洒在房间里，少年一头柔顺的金发乱的像鸟巢。他猛地坐起来，再次拿起了追求指南。  
“约会该送女孩儿什么礼物？”  
指南里并没涉及此类问题，安纳金不泄气，拿起了手机上网搜索。互联网是个好东西，果然马上就有了结果。他看到搜索网页排名第一的大标题：约会送礼，到XX网！  
他点开了网站，发现这是一个网上购物网站。目前网购也来不及了，而何况安纳金没有开通网上支付。不如看看销量最高的礼物，做一个参考。如果行得通，安纳金也可以连夜做一个。（他对此很有信心）  
在搜索框输入了“礼物”的关键词，按照销量从高到低排列，马上成千上百个礼物蹦了出来。安纳金逐一筛选查看，似乎都不是什么手工制品……  
【这一次他真的感动了！七彩变换水晶光剑】  
光剑，嗯看起来是挺帅气的。安纳金想象了一下欧比旺挥舞光剑的模样，宛若华尔兹一般的流畅动作，再联系今天上课那袖口空荡荡，不知道为什么心里痒痒的。这个礼物看起来还可以，只不过动手制作缺乏材料。  
他继续往下看。  
【感动爆表！收到礼物的男生都哭了！大尺寸螺纹按摩棒】  
少年的脸立马红了，他马上往下滑。  
【感动的礼物，润滑油多种味道选择，可刻字】  
这都是些什么呀！他的脑海里浮现出欧比旺全身赤裸的伏在他身下的模样，后背涂抹着蜜色的润滑油，看起来湿漉漉的。羞耻的是，旁边还摆着震动的棒棒，嗡嗡作响。  
更令人羞耻的是，安纳金硬了。

“昨晚又熬夜做发明了吗？”  
“？”安纳金顶着黑眼圈一脸不解的看向帕德梅。  
“之后早点睡觉噢。”  
昨晚一宿没睡，礼物也没有准备。安纳金为此发愁，但一想到晚上可以和欧比旺单独在一起，他就浑身充满了干劲。  
这天，安纳金无比的期望放学。他一遍一遍的望向墙上的时钟，恨不得时间过得再快一点。他的心早已飞到了下课后。  
成为欧比旺学生已经快一年了，安纳金从来都没有去过欧比旺家，尽管班上已经有很多同学早已熟知去欧比旺家的路了。欧比旺一直很欢迎学生到他家里做客，无论是辅导学习还是生活中的交流沟通。  
自从心中埋下对欧比旺的情感的种子后，安纳金总是无法以平常心面对他。  
今天最后一节课是欧比旺的课。他一进入课室，安纳金的眼睛亮了起来。  
少年总是无法遮掩自己的情感，周围的人都发现了安纳金今天的异常。帕德梅戳戳他：“怎么那么激动，莫不是今晚有什么好事？”  
安纳金小声说，洋洋得意：“今晚我有一个约会。”  
他把目光重新放回讲台上的人身上，欧比旺今天的衣袖空荡荡的，在写板书的时候袖管堆叠垂下，露出洁白的小臂。用爱听讲，一节课很快就过去了。  
下课铃声打响，安纳金的心飞了起来。  
“今天的课上到这里，同学们回去别忘了作业。安纳金，放学来我办公室一趟。”欧比旺对安纳金眨眼，随后抱起课本离开了教室。  
帕德梅以为安纳金被点名留堂误了约会让他万分沮丧，别过脸一看同桌，安纳金脸上洋溢着幸福的光彩。心里纳闷，什么时候安纳金那么热爱学习了？  
安纳金提着书包，挤过放学往大门口走的一群学生，逆流往办公室走去。  
在办公室门口，阿纳金不急着敲门，对着镜子反光整理了一下发型，保持发型不能乱。随后再礼貌的敲门，里面传来温和的声音。  
“请进。”  
安纳金推开门，欧比旺抬眼对他笑着：“你来啦。”  
“Master，有什么事吗？”安纳金看着欧比旺的脸庞，又想到昨晚他的幻想，忍不住吞咽口水。  
“难道你忘了我们的约定？昨晚刚说想我，今天就忘了。这可真令人难过。”欧比旺假装心碎。噢他真可爱，安纳金想。  
“我当然记得的。”为了这件事我可一宿没睡。当然安纳金并不会说出口自己多么渴望。他保持矜持，问欧比旺：“不知道今晚几点过去比较合适呢？”  
“不如现在？一起吃个晚饭，你看如何？”欧比旺挑眉。  
安纳金内心十分纠结，他还没准备好礼物呢，可是天知道他多想立刻答应他。  
看到安纳金迟迟没有回复，欧比旺为自己的自作主张感到抱歉：“噢是我考虑不够充分了，晚上你还有其他的事情吗？”  
我唯一的事情就是想你。安纳金差点说出口。  
“是担心写作业吗？你可以在我家写完再回去。”欧比旺认真地说道。  
作业？安纳金哭笑不得：“怎么会担心作业的问题。一起吃晚饭我很愿意，我非常愿意。”  
“嗯哼。”欧比旺靠近安纳金，把手搭在安纳金的肩上。“那还等什么，出发吧。”  
安纳金感到搭在肩上的手暖暖的，他身体一顿，感到一团火。他真想把欧比旺按在墙上，亲吻他的嘴唇。理性提醒他，这里可是办公室，会被欧比旺讨厌的。  
他不着痕迹的避开了欧比旺的亲近：“我等下先得回家一趟，和母亲说一声。”同时也在为自己争取准备礼物的时间。  
“没问题，那我先回去，等你过来。”欧比旺不以为意的笑笑。两人并排走出了学校，在校门口分别。  
欧比旺心里感到，私底下相处的安纳金和学校里众人面前的安纳金判若两人。手机短信里不知道从哪里学来的“花言巧语”，课堂上无法遮掩的炽热目光，在办公室里却是刻意的回避。  
难道是自己会错意了吗？  
而此时欧比旺心里想着的人——安纳金，正非常焦灼的思考送礼事宜。他的库房里并没有剩多少发明创造了，唯一拿得出手的就是他亲手制作的飞行器。他非常想让欧比旺来乘坐一次，体验飞行的乐趣。但似乎今天并不是好时候。  
他叨叨念念，经过一丛玫瑰花。  
“Roses are red, violets are blue, Obiwan my sweetheart you are cute.”  
打油诗脱口而出，安纳金和路旁的玫瑰花面面相觑。玫瑰小姐，锁定你。

“没有一个女孩儿能拒绝玫瑰的诱惑！”

【约会大作战！用礼物感动她】

安纳金带着一束玫瑰花来到欧比旺家门口。欧比旺住在低矮的小平房里，当初村长还特意挑选了一个带院子的小屋给他，却被欧比旺婉拒了。以方便教学的缘由多加劝说，欧比旺才勉强答应。  
安纳金正要敲门的时候，看到门口挂了个小牌子，写道——“推门请进”。  
安纳金推开了虚掩着的门。院子里没有多少件家具，在树下摆放着一张桌子，几张木凳。还有一件长袍晾挂在院子里。  
“Master?”安纳金环顾四周，没有看到欧比旺的影子。  
“Master Obiwan?”  
没有等到回应，安纳金把玫瑰花放在了桌子上。厨房飘来的食物香气让他确定欧比旺一定在屋子里，大概是在处理些什么事情。  
安纳金在小小的院子里晃荡。他向那一件长袍靠近，情不自禁。  
欧比旺似乎非常喜欢穿这件长袍。不知道触碰上去是什么手感呢？安纳金忍不住伸手捉住长袍一角。是柔软的，甚至亲肤。  
他的内心有一个大胆的想法滋生。  
他回头看了看四周，确认欧比旺不会出现。这是冒险的，但同时带有做坏事一样的刺激感。他吞了吞口水，像要拥抱欧比旺一样将长袍拥入怀里。  
他缓慢，温柔的靠近。欧比旺的味道，这个念头狠狠的抓住了他的心。几乎要将脸埋进那件长袍里的那一刻——  
“安纳金，你来啦。”  
慌张失措，少年被捉到现行。  
“呃嗯，这件长袍很不错。看起来很保暖。”安纳金往后退了一步，试图遮掩自己不纯洁的目的。  
当他望向欧比旺的时候，他愣住了。  
欧比旺显然刚刚沐浴完，他的短发湿漉漉的，末梢还有小水珠滴落。他穿着一件得体的家居服，浑身散发着沐浴后的香气。  
“饿了吗，我去准备一下晚饭，马上就好。”欧比旺一边擦拭头发，一边示意安纳金进屋等待。  
“辛苦了。”  
“这是你带的玫瑰花吗？”欧比旺看到了桌上一束盛放的玫瑰。  
安纳金点点头，心里有点紧张。  
“没想到追小姑娘很有一把手嘛。”欧比旺不忘打趣，“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”  
这样的对话，给安纳金一种贤妻等待丈夫归家、丈夫带花哄妻子开心的错觉。失眠令人失去心智，安纳金再也不敢失眠了。

【送礼物，达成】

欧比旺的手艺深得安纳金的心，两人有一搭没一搭的聊着学习的事情。吃过了晚饭，欧比旺和阿纳金坐在客厅里，客厅里充盈着欧比旺身上的香味。  
客厅的灯是橘黄色的，安纳金的卷发垂在肩上，灯光为他的眉眼打下柔和的阴影。他和欧比旺面对面坐着。欧比旺把手放在膝盖上，嘴唇微启似乎想说些什么。  
“我们不挑书吗？”安纳金问。  
“耐心。我有话想对你说。”欧比旺的声音轻轻落在客厅里。  
安纳金瞬间紧张了起来，该不会是要教育我不要再发短信给他了罢？还是我今天表现不好？  
在欧比旺面前，安纳金试图表现乖巧得像一只金毛犬，尽管他上课有时也忍不住和老师“顶嘴”质疑老师的习性。他也不是刻意想讨好欧比旺，但他真的很渴望得到欧比旺的好感和青睐。  
他看着欧比旺，从充满笑意的嘴角到温柔的眉眼。他看见欧比旺开口：  
“今年暑期城里有个青年机器人竞赛，我想推荐你去参加。”  
这是安纳金没想到的。  
看到青年略带错愕的目光，欧比旺继续说道：“我很欣赏你的才华和能力，这不仅仅是我一个人的想法。关于竞赛的事情，我和村长以及你母亲谈过了，他们对此都非常支持。”  
见安纳金在沉思，欧比旺补充道：  
“那时候正好是假期，如果你感兴趣的话，我可以带你进城参加比赛。这只是初赛，晋级的选手将参加全国决赛，获得全国机器人比赛一等奖的选手能获得XX大学免试入学资格。”  
“决赛是什么时候？”  
“正好是在你高中最后一年，升学前。”欧比旺认真的看着阿纳金，“安尼，考虑一下吧。”  
安纳金从来都没有去过城市，这次的竞赛对他来说无疑是一次很好的机会。他对自己的能力从不质疑，村里人也多次鼓励他走出村子学习更好的机器技术，每次他都回复说“下次吧”。  
这次是欧比旺伸出手邀请他。  
“你希望我参加吗？”安纳金抬眼看着欧比旺，他难有的认真严肃。  
“我们都希望你能去参加。”  
“你呢，我问的是你的想法。”安纳金俯身凑近欧比旺。两个人距离拉近，房间变得格外安静。  
欧比旺有点不自在的移开了目光：“其实让你参加这个比赛，最初是出于我个人私心。但是后来问过……”  
“嘘，这就足够了。”安纳金把食指轻轻压在对方柔软的嘴唇上，“我会参加的，为了我自己。”  
欧比旺移开安纳金的手，不料被对方握住。  
安纳金笑道：“同时也为了你，我会满足你的心愿。但你要答应我一件事。”  
真是个小孩子，欧比旺想。他试图从安纳金的手心抽出自己的手，但对方紧紧握着不肯放松。  
不会是“做我的男朋友”，之类的吧。  
欧比旺也想过，万一安纳金对他表白了怎么办。他不能否认自己对安纳金的好感，只不过目前二人的师生关系会让这段恋情变得尴尬。  
他有打算过，要是一年后安纳金还喜欢他，（那时候正好他结束了支教，安纳金也要上大学），他会考虑和他交往。不过，他是不会告诉、也不会明显的表达这段心意的。  
“什么要求，你说。”想到万一安纳金要是表白了，欧比旺不免有点心跳加速。他的手还被对方紧紧握在手心里，无法出逃。  
“我答应你参加比赛，你得答应我一件事——坐上我的飞行器，我载着你飞一程。”  
欧比旺万万没想到。天知道他是有多害怕飞行，“不能换一种吗？”  
“你得答应我，不许反悔。”  
安纳金是有预谋的，他决定在飞行器上和欧比旺表明心迹。  
“什么时候起飞？”  
“这次暑期比赛后。你还会回来的，对吧？”  
看着安纳金坚定的眼神，欧比旺退让了：“行，我答应你。今年夏天的比赛，你得要好好准备了。”  
“Yes, master. I’ll try.”

拿着几本从欧比旺那儿借来的书，安纳金行走在夜色之中。他的心里充满了喜悦与希冀，无比的期待夏天的到来。  
他甚至开始幻想着和欧比旺在城市里的种种故事，或许欧比旺会带他吃雪糕，两个人坐在餐厅的玻璃窗前看人来人往；或许他们可以去游乐场，安纳金可从来都没去过那些地方；又或许他会拿着进入决赛的获奖证书，拥抱一直陪伴他在比赛现场的欧比旺。  
最后，他们将会回到安纳金的小村子。在蓝天白云之下，金色的大地之上，风吹乱他们的头发，而安纳金会隔着飞行器引擎轰鸣声，对着欧比旺大声说喜欢他。

END.

谢谢阅读！！抱住狂吻！  
（還有個沙雕番外）


	2. 不甜不要錢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：安纳金沉迷直播，带着欧比旺去迪士尼乐园耍耍，请各位看官原谅这位第一次进城的农村小青年  
> 本篇为沙雕番外，正文第一章
> 
> 食用注意：星球大战在此AU提及，漫威钢铁侠提及，并不是黑> <

01

在安纳金吞下第四个汉堡之后，欧比旺开始反省自己把安纳金带到麦当劳吃午餐是否是个明智的决定。

他用吸管搅拌了一下杯子里粘稠的奶昔，新口味过于甜腻，喝了几口便放在一旁。坐在一旁的安纳金咀嚼生菜和肉饼的声音无法让他忽视，让欧比旺情不自己想起了小时候饲养的兔子，鼓鼓的腮帮子一动一动，吃东西的时候总是非常认真。

安纳金，这只金色的小兔子，还没咽下嘴里的汉堡便咕噜咕噜的灌下一口冰可乐。

“嗝。”

饮毕，安纳金发出满足的叹息，带着快意。

注意到安纳金的嘴角蘸着酱汁，欧比旺拿起纸巾递给他：“这里沾到了。”男孩儿接过纸巾，脸微微一红。他低下头说了声谢谢，然后匆忙拿起薯条塞住嘴巴。

这是安纳金第一次吃快餐，如果不是欧比旺好心劝阻，欧比旺发誓安纳金一定会把菜单上所有的食物都点个遍。

“这种快餐还是少吃为好，为了你的健康着想。”欧比旺看了看安纳金有点鼓起趋势的小肚子，又看了看桌上几乎被一扫而空的食物残渣。

“可是回去就没得吃了。”安纳金小声嘟囔一声，被欧比旺尽收耳里。

不过情况确实如此，村里人饮食都非常健康，除了部分肉类和调味品，其他食物都是自给自足。甚至连城里常见的早餐脆脆谷都没有，更何况这种快餐店。

想到安纳金前几天辛苦比赛的表现，欧比旺也不再多说什么。就让安纳金吃个痛快吧，他默默吸了一口奶昔，味道还是太甜了。

机器人比赛第一阶段已经结束，就等三天后出比赛结果，晋级的人即可进入全国决赛。在安纳金比赛的时候，欧比旺作为指导老师可留在比赛场内观赛。和在场的其他选手相比，安纳金的能力突出异常，进入决赛的事情可谓十拿九稳了。

“Master，那位先生在做什么？”

安纳金小声问，他将欧比旺的神思带回了吵杂的麦当劳餐厅。

顺着安纳金的眼神望去，他看见一个魁梧男子正在摆弄微型摄像机自拍。

“嗨，奎刚学长。”

魁梧的男子闻言抬起头，看到欧比旺之后笑逐颜开，起身上前搂住了他的肩膀。

“欧比旺！太巧了，竟然在这儿遇见你。实在是好久不见，听说你去支教了？”

奎刚和欧比旺是大学同学，奎刚比他高一个年级，两人在大学期间都是绝地俱乐部的核心人物。

在安纳金看来，面前的两人甚是亲密的样子。我还没搂过欧比旺呢，安纳金站在欧比旺身后，眼巴巴看着男子搭在欧比旺肩上的手，什么时候我也可以和欧比旺那么亲密呢。

“这不，我带着学生进城了。”欧比旺眼角弯弯，转过身对安纳金介绍说：“这位是奎刚，我的同门师兄。奎刚，这位是安纳金，来自我支教地方的学生，这次回城里专门带他来参加比赛的。”

奎刚对安纳金伸出手握手示好，男子的手劲不小，安纳金回握。

“被欧比旺看重的人一定是十分优秀。小子，你真走运，别辜负了老师一番良苦用心。”

“我会加油的。”安纳金抿起嘴唇，他的目光坚定的看向欧比旺，这句话明显是说给欧比旺听的。

奎刚注意到了安纳金看向欧比旺的眼神，这种眼神他十分熟悉。在大学时候许多人都被欧比旺的美德所吸引，这些追求者们看向欧比旺的眼神和现在安纳金的如出一辙。

事情十分有趣，想到这，奎刚的嘴角挂起玩味的笑容。

“说起来，你这是在重操旧业？”欧比旺用眼神示意了桌上的录像设备。

奎刚笑了：“正是如此，现在正准备录Vlog，内容是试吃新品奶昔。欧比旺，自从你退出之后粉丝都很想你呢。”

安纳金看了看欧比旺，又看了看奎刚。心里甚是纳闷，他们究竟在说些什么。

“都是大学时候的事情了。现在你自己又新建了频道吗？”

“是的，我一个人在弄。也不像之前那么频繁了，毕竟也只是个爱好。在网络上现在我还算个小有名气的博主吧，有时候还会直播。”奎刚有些腼腆的摸摸后脑勺。

“现在的直播平台比以前热闹多了，改天让我也欣赏欣赏你频道里的作品。”

“没问题，我们还可以一起拍Vlog呢。”

看着欧比旺和奎刚聊得不亦乐乎，安纳金终于按捺不住了。“Vlog是什么？”他插嘴问道，“还有直播，是在电视上面吗？”

安纳金从农村刚到城市，有许多新鲜事物都是他前所未闻的，一路上他对一切电子设备都十分好奇，心里都在想着如何拆解重构这些设备。更加有趣的是，人们总是对着手机屏幕进行许多活动，电子游戏、看视频、看小说等等。而欧比旺告诫他，千万别沉迷手机，现实生活比手机更真实更重要。

这次，Vlog和直播又是什么呢？

奎刚耐心的跟安纳金解答了这两个名词的定义，他还加了一句：“现在直播可火了，年轻人都在做这件事儿。”

欧比旺笑了：“噢？那我现在是年轻人的异类了。”

大学时期欧比旺偶尔还客串奎刚的频道，现在毕业之后，如果不是日常联系需要，欧比旺是不愿意触碰电子设备的，更何况社交媒体之类的应用。

“你要是来直播，你绝对会火，我敢打包票肯定。如果你愿意的话，之后我们俩可以一起合作，就像我们大学那样。”

一旁聆听的安纳金似乎在思考着什么，最后他开口道：“我也想直播，master.”他的语气带着一丝认真。

奎刚立马对安纳金的想法表示强烈的支持和赞同，甚至邀请安纳金加入他今天的Vlog作为嘉宾。

欧比旺也不好说什么。城市太多东西对于安纳金来说都是全新的事物，欧比旺担心这些东西迷惑了安纳金的双眼，滋生太多的欲望。而这个浮躁的风气和沉下心做机器研发是背道而驰的。

“不用了，谢谢您的邀请。等会儿master和我还有事情要做。”安纳金的礼貌回绝让欧比旺有些意外。

奎刚也没强行挽留，三人再聊了一会儿就散了。

“别忘了我们的赌约，欧比旺。”分别时，奎刚对欧比旺眨眨眼。

“什么约定，master？”

“没什么。”

不过是大学毕业的赌约，是关于欧比旺毕业三年内是否会结束单身生涯。而奎刚赌的是会。

看了看跟在自己身边情窦初开的毛头小子，欧比旺怎么感觉自己有输的趋势。心头的情感还没有那么明晰，安纳金成年不久，还是走一步看一步吧。

“说起直播，安纳金你想直播什么？”

“我想直播——修理器械，做小发明？想和大家分享我的创作小点子，不知道有没有人会订阅。”

“这样好。”欧比旺点头赞同。他想起了自己在大学时期和奎刚在油管合作时期接触的各种原创视频，娱乐恶搞日常向的视频也十分受欢迎。于是他提议道：“或许也可以时不时分享一下日常。”

“好主意，那我们就这么做！”

等等，我们？我什么时候吧被拉入伙了？欧比旺感觉不大妙。

这种感觉持续了将近三天，直到他们来到迪士尼乐园的门口。

02

“走慢一点儿，安纳金。不必那么着急的。”

少年听到呼唤，在前面回望欧比旺。他的左手里紧紧攥着两张票，生怕弄丢了。右手举着手机，手机屏幕里是他的脸庞，上面写着大大的“兴奋”二字。有许多小爱心就像气球一样在屏幕里飞升，底部还翻滚着一行行消息。

没错，安纳金在做直播：【迪士尼！土酷男孩在这里】

“大家早上好！猜猜我在哪儿？是的，迪士尼。你们的土酷男孩儿今天不做发明创造了，这是我第一次进行日常直播。谢谢大家的支持和关注！”安纳金和收看直播的粉丝进行互动。

他的目光忽的又被身边路人头上的头饰吸引住，他大叫着：“我要买这个！帕德梅一定很喜欢！”

那是一顶米妮老鼠的头饰，两个圆圆的大耳朵中间有闪亮的红色蝴蝶结。

今天是两人在城市里呆的最后一天，初赛已经顺利的结束了，安纳金拿到了进入决赛的资格。为了庆祝这个喜讯，应阿纳金的要求，两人现在来到了迪士尼乐园。

在上次和奎刚见面后，安纳金开始捣弄社交平台和直播软件，他开创了属于自己的频道。如他自己的频道描述“土酷男孩今天发明了什么？”，三天里他投入于分享自己的发明创造，在网络上收获了一片粉丝，人气持续增长。

人们觉得这个来自乡村的男孩儿在发明创造这一方面确实是有一手，但众多并非机械迷的女粉丝完全是被安纳金的人格魅力所吸引的。以及，她们都十分好奇安纳金每次直播，嘴里总是夸赞的“Master”到底是何人？

Master欧比旺在大部分时候只是在旁边默默看着，自己从不出镜。当两个人不在一处时，欧比旺也不会特地打开直播软件。欧比旺不阻拦他，全凭他喜好，只是告诫安纳金不得泄露个人信息，并且控制好直播时间。

但他今天有不好的预感，尤其是看到安纳金从出发的那一刻起手机不离手，眼神鬼鬼祟祟的往自己身上瞟。

不出所料，当欧比旺从后面赶上步履轻快的安纳金，走到他身边时，安纳金一把搂住了他。镜头一晃，屏幕里出现了两个人贴近的大脸。

欧比旺有一刻的晃神，少年搂住他腰，让他们紧紧的贴在一起。

“向各位介绍一下，这位是欧…”安纳金被欧比旺掐了一把，少年连忙改口：“是偶的小老师。”

弹幕里刷过一堆“老师好！”“老师好可爱嘤嘤嘤~~”，甚至还有人认出了欧比旺，“之前follow的油管频道里经常出现的小哥哥！好久不见！”

一份礼物砸过来，“你的粉丝真热情。”欧比旺看着屏幕上的特效感叹道。直播收看人数一直在上涨，弹幕里又刷过一堆小爱心和对欧比旺的夸赞——“声音好温柔噢~”“小老师真好看！”

安纳金凑近屏幕，遮住了欧比旺半张脸：“谢谢ID甜心喵的礼物，各位不许和我抢老师噢！”

欧比旺摇摇头，笑着离开了镜头直播范围，扯了扯安纳金的袖子示意他快点进园。

“Here we go!”安纳金给了门票一个大大的特写。

进入园区内，安纳金首先领了一张地图，和欧比旺一起讨论该如何安排路线。他也不忘举着手机给粉丝看。

“你之前来过吗？有没有喜欢的项目。”安纳金抬眼看了看欧比旺。

“很小的时候来过一次，你就当我和你一样也是第一次来吧。”欧比旺温和的说，“不用考虑我的喜好，今天都听你安排。”

“那各位朋友们，有没有什么建议呢？”安纳金举起手机挤眉弄眼，看着下面的粉丝留言。

有熟悉迪士尼园区的粉丝推荐先去领有许多人排队项目的Fastpass卡，离大门最近的是明日世界区的星际穿梭过山车。

俩人来到星际穿梭项目门口，发现这是一个建在室内的过山车，属于星球大战主题。今天周末游人还不少，门口的工作人员提示排队需要四十分钟。

“先拿一张快速通行卡，中间的时间可以先去玩别的项目。”欧比旺说。

俩人领到的卡片可使用时间在两个小时之后，安纳金举着Fastpass卡又给了一次特写。

留言区又滚过许多弹幕：“这个项目特别好玩！我每次去都要二刷！”“星球大战主题过山车！BGM响起来的时候我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”

安纳金举着手机和欧比旺在明日世界区踱步，看看其他项目的排队情况。明日世界主要包括两大主题：星球大战和漫威宇宙。这些都是迪士尼近年来收购的大ID，在欧比旺小时候还没有这些游乐项目。

欧比旺问安纳金：“你看过星球大战吗？”

安纳金摇摇头：“没看过，这是关于什么的？”

粉丝留言区又炸开了一片，大家都热心的科普，弹幕刷过一片“是一部宇宙星系家庭剧”“爱与和平”。

此时，俩人走到了绝地武士圣殿舞台区，台上有一群小孩子穿着绝地学徒的长袍，手持光剑要和黑暗面决斗。

欧比旺和安纳金走进了台下拥挤的人群，站好位置一起观看舞台上的活动。

“现在我们在看……呃，这个是什么？”安纳金扭过头问欧比旺。

“绝地学徒训练。”欧比旺凑近他耳边。俩人贴的很近，欧比旺柔软的胡子蹭到安纳金的脸庞，痒痒的。

安纳金的表情有一瞬间不大正常，他心想，迪士尼有鬼屋吗？或者是其他能让人贴的很近的游乐项目，好想再和欧比旺再亲近一下……

但他不能问粉丝，因为欧比旺也会听见。他只好举起手机给观众直播舞台上的互动表演。

此时达斯维达在一片烟雾中出场了。舞台上回荡着帝国进行曲，台下小男孩尖叫：“妈咪，我要加入黑暗面！”

安纳金对星球大战一无所知，但直觉告诉他，那个自带BGM出场的男人一定是很厉害的反派大boss。

台上的绝地学徒们抡起光剑，和达斯维达决斗。如果不是安纳金超过了年龄要求，他定会上台比斗一番。

他切换到前置摄像头，和粉丝悄声说：“各位，我也想出场自带背景音乐。让我想想有没有什么办法...穿越成为达斯维达？那我一定是最酷的反派角色。不不，我们来点实际的可操作的东西...”

欧比旺看了他一眼，他知道安纳金说出这番话绝对会付出实践。

按照欧比旺对他的了解，估计是回到农村后……上帝啊！他的脑海里已经有画面了。

欧比旺仿佛看到了不远的将来，安纳金滑着滑板走在乡村的小路上，怀里抱着一个外放小音响，滑板哧溜哧溜的向学校前进，少年的刘海随风飘荡，音乐也随着他的前进洒遍了田野。

安纳金此时也在幻想着同样的画面。他脚下踩着滑板，沐浴着灿烂的阳光，带着bgm出场。

但是和欧比旺想的不同的是，安纳金幻想着自己是在去往欧比旺家里的路上。这该是多么的酷炫，欧比旺一定会惊叹不已。

想到这，他有点迫不及待了，和直播间的朋友们说道：“回去之后我会制作一个视频，关于如何出场自带BGM。想要像我一样酷吗？想和我一起探索机器奥秘吗？一切尽在土酷男孩频道。各位如果感兴趣的话请点点击左上角follow我！”

台上的演出在一声“愿原力与你同在”后结束，学徒们放下光剑使用了原力。达斯维达被击败了，台下一片欢呼声。

安纳金看了看自己的手掌：“真的有原力嘛？”

“如果你相信，它便与你同在。”

安纳金不太明白，这岂不是有些唯心主义？

观众陆陆续续的离场，俩人商量着去其他项目看看。安纳金刚迈开腿，衣摆被拉住了。他低下头一看，是一个穿着白雪公主裙的小女孩儿，扬起肥嘟嘟的小脸儿看着安纳金。

小女孩儿的母亲站在一边小声说着抱歉：“实在不好意思，我女儿执意要和您说说话”。

安纳金向来和小孩子相处都十分融洽，自然不会拒绝可爱小女孩儿的搭话。而且他现在正在欧比旺身边呢，一定得好好表现一番。

“帮我拿一下手机。”

他把手机交到了欧比旺手里，向女孩儿单膝跪下。

欧比旺在一边饶有趣味的看着这一幕，手里的直播界面一群女观众疯狂的送爱心。

安纳金半跪着，他目光诚恳，金发闪耀动人。“我的公主，我乐意为您效劳。”

小女孩脸微微一红，甜甜的说道：“大哥哥，今天是我的生日...”

“我是多么幸运能在今天遇见您，生日快乐！”

“妈妈说，我会在生日遇见王子。哥哥就像童话故事里的王子一样英俊，有着金色的头发，漂亮的眼睛。”小女孩儿手指捏着衣裙，飞快的看了妈妈一眼，又扭过头直视着安纳金温柔的眼眸：“我...我喜欢大哥哥。你会是我的王子吗？”

安纳金有点束手无策，这是他第一次被这么小的女孩儿表白。看着小女孩儿期待的眼神，他不忍心伤害她，但也不能对她撒谎。

“公主殿下，很遗憾我并不是你的王子。”安纳金尽量放缓了语速，声音温柔。“我已经有要守护的人了。”他抬眼看了看欧比旺，对方举着手机也正在看着他。两人四目相对，欧比旺对他耸耸肩。

安纳金忽然意识到，自己无外乎是在跟欧比旺表白。一抹绯红爬山了他的耳朵。

小女孩儿眨了眨大眼睛，目光从安纳金身上跑到欧比旺。

“安妮，我们走吧。”妈妈牵起女孩的小手，略带歉意：“实在抱歉，打扰两位了。”

“没有打扰，很荣幸能够遇见您可爱的女儿。”安纳金低下头对小女孩露出笑容，“公主殿下，您不必担心。您的王子殿下一定正在赶来的路上。愿今天所有的花儿为您绽放的，星辰将指引真爱的方向。”

小女孩儿露出了甜甜的笑容，肉乎乎的小手抱住了安纳金，在他的侧脸啵叽了一口。

“哥哥的公主真幸福！一定要好好守护她哦。”

“遵命。”

送走了小公主，安纳金站起身来长舒一口气。

“‘花儿为你绽放，星辰指引方向’。在说情话这方面你又进步了。”欧比旺笑意盈盈，把手机递还给他。

对于刚刚安纳金所说的要守护的人，其实两人都心照不宣。欧比旺全然可以把它当成一个善意的谎言，也可以“自作多情”理解成安纳金的表白，但他自然选择了前者。

安纳金的公主也可以是帕德梅呀，他想。

安纳金接过手机，手指指腹有意无意的碰了一下欧比旺：“那你喜欢我说情话吗？”

我可以天天说给你听，如果你喜欢的话。安纳金在心里默默咽下了后半句。

“反正你的粉丝们可是喜欢极了。”欧比旺没有正面回答他，而是暗示他看看直播界面。

安纳金吓了一跳，直播频道收看人数暴增，小心心占据了屏幕，评论区炸开了：“我也想成为小女孩儿噢！”“实在是太温柔了！”“暖暖~”

他不知道的是，就在刚才，有粉丝用文字记录下了他和小女孩儿的故事，打上了#迪士尼tag，在网上收获了无数热度。

03

“小时候我经常去帕德梅家里看电视，村里就只有她家有电视机。动画频道里播的都是米奇老鼠唐老鸭的动画片，倒是没有看过星球大战。长大之后因为一直在做发明，就没怎么看电视了。”

这也难怪安纳金不知道星球大战和漫威，不过这并不妨碍他在迪士尼乐园收获快乐。

现在距离fastpass卡可用时间还有一个小时，两个人不打算走远，就在明日世界区继续转悠，或者到美国小镇大街逛一逛。

安纳金问欧比旺：“迪士尼乐园于你而言算是什么呢？”

“是我的永无乡。”欧比旺微笑，“在这里每个人都回到了童话世界，成为了童话里的人物。就像刚刚你把小女孩儿当做公主对待一样，在这里所有事情都可能发生。如果没有情怀，迪士尼乐园就和其他游乐园毫无区别了。”

安纳金点点头，不可置否。

他们来到了钢铁侠装备展的门口，安纳金朝里望去，看不出什么门路。

“我们进去看看？”

“漫威项目是迪士尼新开的，我小时候来还没有这些东西。”

于是两个人加入了排队队伍之中，漫长的等待过程里，安纳金又把重心放在了直播上。他总喜欢对着屏幕梳理自己的头发，时刻保持最酷的造型。一番纠结之后，他仍然不满意，便从包包里掏出了一副墨镜。它是上下翻盖的设计，把墨镜镜片翻上去之后，便是一幅普通的金丝边镜框。

“如果我的眼睛那儿有一块刀疤，是不是更像黑社会了？”安纳金对着屏幕噘嘴扯脸，一会儿凑近一会儿又拉开距离。

“不要老想着这些有的没的。”欧比旺说。

粉丝们听到欧比旺的声音甚是想念，嚷着要安纳金给他来一个特写，或者他们俩同框。

“我就不入镜了。”欧比旺摆摆手，选择站在幕后看着安纳金和粉丝互动。

女粉丝们都一片哀嚎：“可我们想要小老师～～”

“难道本土酷男孩儿不能满足你们吗？”安纳金撩了撩头发，小辫子一甩一甩。又是一堆爱心飞升。

排队等候的时候，许多人都低着头玩手机，而欧比旺来到迪士尼乐园之后从没掏出过手机，只是站在安纳金身边，默默地注视着他。

队伍一点点的往前移动，安纳金有时太专注于和粉丝聊天，没注意到前面队伍空出的一大段距离，有时还需要欧比旺扯扯他的袖子示意他该往前走了。

有一条留言吸引了安纳金注意：“多陪陪小老师哦，和他聊聊天吧！我们听着就好。”

接着有一群人附和：“对呀，不要把小老师晾在一边嘛！”“出来玩的话最好把重心放在身边人的陪伴上！比心。”

安纳金才意识到，自己似乎是有些舍本逐末了。“你们说的对，我是该多陪陪他。”

他悄悄贴近欧比旺。

“陪谁？”欧比旺闻言看着他，表情带着玩笑意味。

“你，你呀。”

“不弄直播了吗？”

“也在弄，只不过她们想让我和你说说话。”安纳金被他注视得有点内疚。

欧比旺其实不在意这些，但看着安纳金窘迫的样子甚是好玩，决定逗逗他：“现在你终于知道该理理我了？”

安纳金有一瞬的慌了神，难道欧比旺生自己气了？该怎么哄哄他。他的知道该如何维修损坏的机器，知道零件和零件如何吻合，但是对于这些人际关系的处理倒是一点头绪都没有。刚刚欧比旺才夸了他情话进步了，现在自己又慌了阵脚。

“别慌，我没有生气。刚刚是在逗你玩的。”欧比旺觉得好笑，拍了拍安纳金的肩膀以示安抚。

现在欧比旺知道安纳金是多么在意自己了。

钢铁侠装备展实际上是和钢铁侠拍照的景点，在工作人员介绍完一些装置后，钢铁侠降临，和游客一起拍照。

比起合影，安纳金对那些装置更加感兴趣。

俩人走出装备展，他问：“钢铁侠也是发明家吗？”

“是的，在漫威宇宙里他成立了史塔克工业，是个厉害的发明家。”欧比旺调动了自己在大学期间看漫威电影的所有记忆，认真的回答了安纳金的问题。

“我也可以成为那样厉害的发明家。”安纳金对自己自信十足，“不过现在是和平时期，钢铁侠那身战斗服确实很酷，但我做出来也没有用处。要是我的话，我更想制造一些更加能改善人们生活的机器。”

“比如？”

安纳金想了想：“比如，一个礼仪机器人，可以站在咱们村门口接待来宾。还有几个能帮助操作农田机器设施的机器人。实际上我已经在弄了。”

“噢是吗？期待完工的那一天。”

安纳金对着手机屏幕招手：“到时候我也会在频道上放送视频的哟！”

04

欧比旺对天发誓，他再也不玩这个项目了，无论安纳金如何央求他。绝不！

在他们坐上星际穿梭过山车前，欧比旺观察着玩完项目的人，许多人从过山车车厢下来，嚎叫着太晕了太吓人的字眼。

他闻言瑟缩了一下。

“放轻松，有我在，没什么好怕的！”安纳金从来都是天不怕地不怕，悄悄地，他握住了欧比旺的手。“欧比旺，你的手心都紧张得出汗了。”

进入等候区，他暂时关闭了直播，收好了手机。他们终于可以直呼对方名字了。等候区笼罩在一片黑暗中，为了营造出星际感，他们的头顶悬浮着巨大的暗红色的行星。

在昏暗的灯光中，欧比旺没有抽开手。

他静静的被安纳金握着，似乎想从中寻找一丝勇气和安心。

轮到他们进入过山车车厢了，他们正好是第一排。

过山车顺着轨道进入一片黑暗中，星球大战的主题曲在四面奏响。过山车哐当哐当的往上爬行，欧比旺吞了吞口水，一般来说，上升意味着接下来有坠落。

抵达顶点，安纳金在他身边柔声说：“看吧，没什么吓人的。”

周遭的屏幕亮起进入星际跳跃的银色光线，少年望向他的眼睛清澈透亮。

“如果你怕的话，可以抓住我的手。”

还没等欧比旺回应，平稳的过山车忽然急速行驶，如飞船一般在星际飞跃。

一阵翻天覆地后，欧比旺感觉自己的双腿不属于自己了。

当过山车平稳的行驶到停靠点，一阵天旋地转要把他打晕了。欧比旺是被安纳金扶着离开了过山车车厢的。

他脸色惨白，找不着东西南北。他虚弱的翻动嘴唇：“让我扶着墙歇一会儿……”

在欧比旺靠着墙喘息的时候，安纳金站在他身边帮欧比旺顺顺气。

“这样会不会好一些？”安纳金从上至下抚顺着欧比旺的后背。

“慢…慢一点。”

安纳金放缓了力道和速度。

他没想到欧比旺是如此受不了过山车，一想到自己之前和欧比旺约定，回到乡村后让他坐上自己的飞行器，安纳金就发愁。看来欧比旺是真的惧怕飞行，那我不能炫技了，本来还想展示一下360度空中翻越的呢。

安纳金看了看欧比旺惨白的脸蛋，心里有些惋惜，又感到心疼。

过了好一会儿，欧比旺才能从S型走路恢复为直线走路。他的大脑还是晕晕的，刚刚的星际穿梭可真叫他好受。

离开项目内室，他们通过走廊来到了接通的周边店。墙壁上有几块大屏幕展示着刚刚抓拍的项目游玩瞬间。

“看，这是我们！”安纳金掏出手机要拍下他们的纪念照。欧比旺想都不用想，照片上的自己该会是有多慌张。

照片里，俩人坐第一排，安纳金威风堂堂神态自若，而欧比旺死死抓住扶手不敢睁开眼睛，明显是被吓坏了。

安纳金还想坐第二次，他回味着刚才的惊险刺激，意犹未尽。星际穿梭真是个好东西，只是可惜欧比旺没有搂住自己。

看了看身边的欧比旺很明显还没从刚刚的游戏里缓过来，安纳金放弃了二刷的想法。还是陪伴身边人最重要。

05

乡村土酷男孩儿有一条新动态 

请点击查看

“Hey guys! 实在不好意思，今天的直播不继续了，我们打算在迪士尼乐园享受私人时光噢。但是不必灰心，我会不定期放上有趣的照片的！酷酷的你，酷酷的你，酷酷的我们在迪士尼~耶（吐舌头）”

附上图片：一根巧克力味的米奇雪糕

“好了，发送成功。”安纳金心满意足的收起了手机，“不知道这个雪糕有没有麦当劳的甜筒那么好吃。”

“你才吃过多少种冰淇淋雪糕？”欧比旺问他。

“唔…加上手上这根的话，两种。”

只能说安纳金的乡村给他带来了非常健康的生活方式，欧比旺觉得这也是件好事儿。

“你要吃一口吗？”安纳金把雪糕递到他嘴边，“你可以把这半圆咬下来。”

欧比旺看了看米奇形状的朱古力雪糕，又看了看安纳金真诚的眼神。现在两个人站在大路中间，分享一根雪糕。

“真是一对甜蜜的情侣呢！”路过的小女生嬉笑着跑开了。

安纳金脸忽然红了，做贼心虚似的把雪糕棍子塞到欧比旺手里：“再不吃就融化了。”

“好啦，我尝尝。”欧比旺温顺的低下头，张开贝齿，轻轻咬了一口雪糕。柔软的唇沾上巧克力，欧比旺又伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

安纳金看呆了。

一缕刘海垂在欧比旺的额头上，他吞下融化了的雪糕：“嗯，味道还不错。安纳金？”

手里拿着的被欧比旺吃过一口的冰淇淋宛若火山一样，烧坏了安纳金的心。

06

“Master, 别动。”

“？”

“再过一会会儿就好。”

“安尼，你在给我戴什么？”

“等下你就知道了。”

“有点紧…”

“那我帮你弄舒服点。”

安纳金站在欧比旺身后，手里拿着一个发饰在欧比旺头上捣弄着。

他们正在人群熙攘的礼品店，里面摆满了琳琅满目的迪士尼周边产品。

“好了。Master,你真可爱。”安纳金满意的看着自己的成果。

欧比旺疑惑地走向展示镜，被镜子里的自己逗笑了。

“这个是给女孩子的吧？”欧比旺伸手摸了摸头上装饰着亮片的蝴蝶结，这俨然是米妮的发箍。

镜子里，身边的安纳金头上戴着米奇老鼠的魔法师帽子。

“要是你在直播的时候把我们此刻的样子拍进去，我敢说那些女孩子一定很喜欢。”欧比旺提议道。

安纳金心里想，欧比旺这么可爱的模样我才不想和其他人分享呢。

“戴上这个也是怪奇怪的。”欧比旺伸手想取下来，却被安纳金一把阻止了，理由是先自拍一张做个纪念。

“好吧。”欧比旺只好乖乖的先戴着米妮发饰。

安纳金伸手，搂住了欧比旺的腰。他的心砰砰直跳，故意不熟练的点开手机自拍功能，延缓了时间。

他们贴的很近，以至于安纳金的帽子要掉下来了。

“快一点儿。”欧比旺小声催促。周围行人很多，他们两个人站在走道十分阻碍他人同行。他感到不好意思了，却丝毫没有意识到放在自己腰上的手是在占他便宜。

“等会儿，加个滤镜。”安纳金慢慢挑选着自拍滤镜，怎样都不满意：“这个局部太亮了，不好。加一个猫咪特效，不行，挡住脸了。让我们换这个试一试……”

他搂着欧比旺的腰的手又往下放了放。

欧比旺不是傻子，他自然知道安纳金在做什么。但他不识破安纳金的小伎俩，任由他吧。只要不碰到其他地方就好，这是他的底线。

“我的表情要僵硬了，安尼。”

“好了好了，这个滤镜OK。”阿纳金总算调试到了满意的滤镜。

两人对着手机镜头，脸挨得很近。欧比旺咧嘴露出笑容，安纳金心里有个大胆的想法。

“三，二，一，Cheese！”

欧比旺的脸颊传来柔软的触感。

安纳金亲了他。

噢，任由他吧。

安纳金摩挲着手机屏幕照片，一想起那一天的快乐时光，他的心里荡漾着温柔。

和欧比旺在一起的每一个时刻，他都觉得自己是无比的幸运，得以遇见人生的挚友，永远的老师，以及一生的挚爱。

他关上手机屏幕，对着试衣镜整理了一下领结。

镜子里的人穿着笔挺的西装，金色的头发一丝不苟的梳好。

他再也不是当年那个喊着土酷的毛头小子了。

那一年，他在欧比旺的帮助下进入了决赛，获得了第一名并顺利的来到大城市读大学。经过一番打拼，他成立了自己的科技公司，欧比旺在大学里任职教书。他们住在一栋小别墅里，养了一只英短猫和一条金毛犬。

有时周末，他们会一起驾车回到最初故事开始的乡村，和村民分享公司最新的农业科技。

“安纳金，时间差不多了。”门被推开，帕德梅穿着淡粉色的伴娘裙探出个头来。

“我准备好了。”安纳金步履昂扬，推开门离开了房间。

他走在红毯上，心里深知，只要穿过这个走廊，他便会看到自己的挚爱。

欧比旺在婚礼殿堂等着他。

END.

✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿撒花

谢谢您吃下这片沙雕文！

啵唧！再啵唧！

07

很多年之后，安纳金的手机换了一个又一个，但是屏保永远都没有变过。

在一片金色光线中，还是土酷男孩安纳金头上顶着米奇老鼠魔法帽，一只手举着手机自拍，他的怀里搂着欧比旺。

欧比旺头上戴着米妮发箍，红色的蝴蝶结闪闪发光。他看向镜头的眼睛微微睁大，似乎那一刻发生了一件令他意想不到的事情。

照片里，安纳金亲吻了欧比旺。


End file.
